Time
by Fanlady
Summary: Aku hanya berharap bahwa pada saatnya nanti, waktu akan membawa hatinya untukku. /One-sided! Ying/ Ficlet


Disclaimer : Boboiboy belong to Monsta

Warning(s) : FangxYing. Drabble. One-shot. Miss typo(s), (sedikit) gaje, mengandung sedikit imajinasi liar(?).

Hujan baru saja berhenti. Menyisakan udara basah dan dingin yang terasa menyejukkan di kulit setelah sekian lama terus merasakan cuaca panas dan kering. Langkah-langkah kakiku sedikit bergema di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Bel pulang sudah lama berbunyi. Hampir semua murid sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing, kecuali bagi yang tidak menyaksikan ramalan cuaca pagi ini dan lupa membawa payung sehingga harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama agar bisa pulang, atau orang-orang sepertiku yang harus mengikuti kegiatan klub setiap sepulang sekolah.

Rumput yang basah sedikit menyisakan noda di sepatu _sneakers_ putih yang kukenakan saat aku berjalan melintasi halaman menuju ke gerbang sekolah. Mataku menangkap sebuah sosok yang tengah asyik memantul-mantulkan bola oranye di lapangan basket seorang diri. Tanpa dapat kucegah, sudut-sudut bibirku tertarik membentuk seulas senyum.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat ke arah lapangan basket. Ia kelihatan fokus dengan permainannya dan masih belum menyadari keberadaanku. Saat jarakku dengannya hanya tinggal beberapa meter, jari telunjukku menekan sebuah tombol kecil di jam kuasa yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Dalam sekejap, segala hal yang ada di sekitarku berhenti bergerak. Pohon-pohon yang bergerak tertiup angin berhenti begitu saja, bahkan angin dingin yang menusuk pori-pori berhenti berhembus. Semua yang ada di sekitarku membeku, menyisakan diriku dalam sebuah keheningan yang terasa mengerikan sekaligus menyenangkan.

Ya, aku sekarang bisa menghentikan waktu dengan jam kuasaku. Tetap ada batasannya tentu saja. Enam puluh detik, dan aku sudah merasa cukup puas dengan itu.

Aku tak sengaja mengetahui hal ini beberapa minggu yang lalu. Saat tengah berjalan pulang dari sekolah, aku melihat seekor kucing kecil yang hampir tertabrak mobil, dan aku mencoba memperlambat waktu agar bisa menyelamatkannya. Tapi bukannya melambat, semua yang ada di dekatku —baik itu manusia, hewan, maupun benda lain yang bisa bergerak— berhenti bergerak begitu saja. Dan aku akhirnya menyadari bahwa kini aku bisa menghentikan waktu dengan kekuatan yang kumiliki. Aku tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada siapa pun, tentu saja, termasuk Ochobot yang sudah memberiku jam kuasa ini. Entahlah, aku hanya berpikir lebih baik hal ini tetap menjadi rahasia kecilku.

Sepatuku berdecit pelan saat berjalan di lapangan basket yang sedikit licin selepas hujan. Aku mendekat ke arah sosok yang membeku dalam posisi bersiap menembak bola ke ring. Kuhentikan langkahku tepat di hadapannya dan membiarkan diriku menikmati kesenangan menatap wajahnya dari dekat, hal yang tak bisa kulakukan jika dalam kondisi yang biasa.

Sepasang bola mata cokelat di balik kacamata bergagang ungu itu terlihat berkilauan. Wajah yang biasanya selalu menunjukkan ekspresi datar dan menyebalkan, kini terlihat serius dan penuh semangat. Aku tahu, ia hanya menunjukkan ekspresi seperti ini saat sedang bermain basket. Jika sudah berhubungan dengan basket, ia pasti akan langsung bersemangat dan antusias, seperti anak kecil yang ditawari permen. Dan aku paling menyukai sisi dirinya yang seperti itu, walau aku juga menyukai semua sisi yang ada dalam dirinya.

Kulirik jam berwarna kuning dan biru di tangan kiriku, hanya tersisa lima belas detik. Seandainya bisa, aku ingin menghentikan waktu selamanya, agar aku bisa terus seperti ini … bersamanya.

Tapi aku menyadari aku tak boleh egois. Aku tak punya hak apa-apa atas dirinya. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk sekedar mengakui kalau aku menyukainya. Aku ingin ia menjadi milikku tapi aku tak pernah melakukan usaha apa pun untuk mendapatkannya. Yang kulakukan hanya menunggu, dan juga berharap, bahwa suatu saat nanti waktu akan membawa hatinya untukku. Hanya untukku.

 _Sepuluh detik lagi._

Aku memejamkan mata dan mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya. Kukecup pelan bibirnya yang sedikit memucat karena udara dingin.

"Aku menyukaimu … Fang."

Bunyi bip pelan di pergelangan tangan kiriku membuatku menarik diri menjauh dan bergerak mundur beberapa langkah. Angin kembali berhembus meniup helai-helai rambut hitam yang berkibar saat kedua kakinya melompat dan tangannya bergerak melemparkan bola ke dalam ring. Suara ring besi yang berbenturan dengan bola menciptakan seulas enyum tipis di wajahnya, dan mau tak mau aku ikut tersenyum.

" _Nice shoot_ ," ujarku.

Kupikir aku baru saja membuatnya terkena serangan jantung. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan horror, membuatku meloloskan tawa kecil dari mulutku.

"Ying! Sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ?" tanya Fang, masih dengan ekspresi _shock_ di wajahnya.

"Baru saja," kataku sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Apa kau tidak bisa muncul dengan cara biasa? Mentang-mentang kau punya kekuatan manipulasi waktu, bukan berarti kau bisa muncul begitu saja dan mengagetkan orang lain. Bagaimana kalau aku tadi kena serangan jantung mendadak?" omel Fang dengan tatapan mencela.

"Kau cerewet sekali. Terserah aku dong mau menggunakan kekuatanku seperti apa. Bilang saja kau iri dengan kemampuanku, kan?"

"Cih, siapa juga yang iri."

Aku tertawa melihat wajah sebalnya. Kuliirk sekali lagi jam di pergelangan tanganku, yang kini menunjukkan waktu seperti biasa. Sepertinya aku harus mengakhiri saat menyenangkan ini.

"Aku mau pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa!" kataku sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Eh tunggu, kau mau pulang? Kalau begitu ayo barengan," ujar Fang, menahan tanganku. Ia berlari mengambil bolanya dan juga tas yang tergeletak di pinggir lapangan sebelum kembali berdiri di dekatku. "Nah, ayo pulang."

Aku mengangguk, membiarkan kaki-kakiku melangkah menjejeri langkah-langkahnya yang lebar. Tidak apa walau seperti ini. Tidak peduli walau ia tak kunjung menyadari perasaanku, yang penting ia akan selalu ada di dekatku. Mungkin kalau aku terus bersabar, suatu hari nanti cintaku tidak lagi bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan terus menunggu. Hingga waktu akhirnya menjawab semua doa-doaku.

.

.

.

Finish

A/N

FF ini kutulis sebagai bentuk pelampiasan karena aku lagi ilang mood buat ngelanjutin ff yang lain.

Makasih buat yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca. Berkenan meninggalkan jejak di kotak review?

p.s. Ying yang bisa menghentikan waktu cuma karanganku aja, nggak tau apa di kartunnya nanti juga bakalan kayak gitu.


End file.
